


Melted

by ReplicaJoelle



Category: RWBY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 11:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5538584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReplicaJoelle/pseuds/ReplicaJoelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You know that feeling when you forget about your ice cream and it melts and you feel like you betrayed it's trust and you sit there crying into it as you eat it like soup because you just can't waste it?</p><p>it's kind of like that only with more angst. get the waterproof eyeliner out, kids.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [XIIIthNobody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIIIthNobody/gifts).



Melted.

My spoon swirls the colors into a light brown.

It’s cold, but no longer what it used to be.

It can never reform back. It will always be spoiled. Ruined. Gone.

The bright pink fades and the white becomes tainted.

In the end only brown remains.

You never let it get like this, how I’ve betrayed you.

Normally I would have remarked on how quickly you consumed such a cold treat, though now I cannot seem to muster the personality that has kept me in business for so long.

You didn’t have to say a word to tell me I was wrong. Even now I feel you glaring at the wasted mess in my bowl. This was your’s, marked with your own name on the label, though all you had to do was point to tell me. 

I wonder if I’ll be able to walk by an ice cream shop with the urge to destroy it. I always enjoyed tearing down things that people worked so hard to create but even that would leave my heart runny as the cream soup in my bowl.

How long has it been sitting here? How long have I? How long has it been since you last sat across from me?

I prepared you a bowl.

You didn’t eat it.

The liquid has overflowed and spilled onto the table.

Oh what a mess. I hate messes. I hate cleaning up messes. People who make messes are vile, pathetic, and useless creatures.

I am.

I hated the sweetness but I ate it anyway just to see your smile.

And to see your face when I let it melt.

The kick to the shin if I wasted it.

You could almost break that silent streak from seeing me now.

I’ll never hear you talk.

I’m angry.

I don’t deserve to be.

Damn, I deserve a lot of things. I deserve hell. I deserve prison. I deserve to d-

I don’t deserve you.

You didn’t deserve this.

Fuck.

I couldn’t help myself from flipping the bowl off the table.

**CRASH.**

I didn’t have to look to know it was in pieces.

A fucking mess.

Not just the broken bowl and ice cream.

When was the last time I did my hair?

My eyeliner, where did I last see it?

I don’t care.

I don’t FUCKING…

I looked up at the remaining bowl sitting where you should be.

Why you?

**drip.**

It was red.

It clashed with your colors.

You were supposed to be pink, not red. 

Why do the good guys always win?

I’m not good by any means. If it were anyone else I would have laughed.

Fuck, I am sick.

But you would have laughed too. A silent yet sadistic laugh along side that look in your eyes that could bring men like me to their knees.

Not to say that it hasn’t.

I felt myself almost smile, but it faded quicker than the color in your eyes.

I hated when they were white yet that’s the last I saw.

White and red.

Red.

red

I hate red now.

I threw away my favorite jacket. Tainted by so much red.

I threw it away and I left you.

I left so much behind, everything I am, everything I was, everything I…

What did they do with you? Why didn’t I go back for you? Why did I run away?

There was nothing left to take.

You were just… cold.

And no longer what you used to be.

You’re gone and…

melted


End file.
